


galaxies collide

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Angst, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, YuuYu, eros mode, peripheral vituuri, yuuri cheats on victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Yuuri invites Yuri to dinner, but Viktor isn’t there.





	galaxies collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> For my very best Dude.

Yuri Plisetsky is dreaming. It has to be some kind of crazy wet dream, because this can’t be happening. He’s kissing Yuuri Katsuki. No, he is dreaming about kissing Yuuri Katsuki. Yeah, that’s what this is. It’s a dream.

Except dreams don’t feel this real. Yuuri’s lips are so smooth and wet. Yuuri’s hands are so warm and firm. Yuuri’s body is so hot as they press against each other through too many fucking clothes. But it is a dream. “Yuri.” He’s saying his name. _It sounds like their name._ “You feel so good.”

Yuuri’s knee pushes between his legs. His hands slide up and down his back, slowly, so slowly, up and down. And he takes Yuri’s mouth again. Quickly. Drives his tongue in and out of Yuri’s mouth until Yuri is spinning. He thinks he’s going to fall off the face of the earth, and he can’t. He has to stay here, in this dream. He growls and grabs Yuuri’s shoulders and grinds against him.

Yuuri pulls back just as his hands reach down, between them. “Touch me,” he says. The soft light of some lamp, or a far away star, is in Yuuri’s eyes as he unbuckles his own belt. It slips through the loops. Yuuri hisses as his pants slide down. “Come on, Yuri. Touch me. Feel me.”

Oh, god yes.

++

Yuri wasn’t sure what was going on. Yuuri had texted him about dinner at Ouí, that overpriced restaurant. He said something about catching up, as if Yuri didn’t see Yuuri and that fucking asshole nearly everyday ever since Yuuri had moved to St Petersburg. But only Yuuri stood at the linen table, adjusting his glasses, as if he needed to get a good look at him.

It was a table for two. With one open bottle of red wine. “Where’s the old man?” Yuri asked.

Yuuri pulled the chair out for him. “Not here.” He smiled that soft smile that said more than a thousand flowery words from Viktor. “Please join me?”

Of course he did, despite _everything_. Or maybe because of everything.

Yuuri poured the wine into Yuri’s glass. “I noticed you liked Pinot at Chris’ wedding. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh.” He noticed? Yuri didn’t think Yuuri noticed anyone besides Viktor, ever, let alone notice Yuri sulking alone in a corner with a bottle as he watched happy couples dancing together. “I’m not legal to drink this.”

“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone.” Yuuri _winked_. What the hell was going on?

They clinked glasses. Yuuri watched Yuri over his rim as they drank. Yuri finished with a gasp and shook his head. “So what did you want to see me for? Without Viktor, I mean?” Yuri tried not to notice how Yuuri was leaning back. How he was biting his lip and looking at him as if he was on the menu. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. Wishful thinking. Nonsense.

“First thing you ought to know, I’m drunk off my ass. And second, I want you to know I really, really like you.”

This made no sense. No, Yuri had no idea what was going on. “Hit me with another.” He watched Yuuri fill his glass, nearly to the top. He was going to need a lot of wine to wrap his head around this.

++

Galaxies are colliding as Yuuri takes his hand. As he kisses it with a smile. As he licks the palm. “Holy shit,” Yuri says it slowly with a voice he barely recognizes as Yuuri stares into his eyes and puts it there. Right there.

Yuuri’s hard. Yuuri’s hard and he’s hard for him. _Him_. Yuuri groans as he wraps his hand it. “That’s it.” He bites his lip and thrusts and stars flare when Yuuri’s palms Yuri’s crotch. “Touch me, Yuri.”

Oh, he is. He strokes him, pulls his foreskin up and down, spits on the head of Yuuri’s dick and watches the glob slide down the slit. This is the best fucking wet dream he’s ever had. God, he almost never dreams after he’s been drinking. But he isn’t about to wonder why he is now.

No, he’s going to go with it.

Yuri falls to his knees. He looks up at Yuuri. “I’m going to suck you.” And he gives him his best bad boy grin. The one his Angels like so much.

But Yuuri is no angel. “You don’t say?” Yuuri arches his back and pulls off his shirt and runs his hands through his silky black hair. No, he is something else.

And when Yuuri puts his hand on the back of Yuri’s head? When Yuuri pushes the head of his dick through his lips? Into his mouth? Yuri knows what Yuuri is. He’s a demon, a beautiful, tempting demon.

Yuri dreamt about giving a blow job, before. He never felt the ache in his jaw, though. Or the fingers tightening in his hair. He never teared up as the cock hit the back of his throat or fought off the gagging. And he was never made to angle his head up. Never made to look into eyes that ate him up as his head was yanked back and forth, back and forth. “You want more?”

He doesn’t know what that means. But he wants to find out. He can barely nod but he manages. Then he’s pulled off. He’s shoved to a surface like a floor, or maybe he’s floating in space. “You gonna fuck me?”

Yuuri takes his chin in his hand. Kisses his panting mouth. “Take your clothes off.” The corner of his lips goes up and Yuri groans. Yuuri confuses him, even in dreams. But he does it. He wiggles out of his slacks. Tears off the button down shirt, looks up, just as he hooks his thumbs around the elastic of his briefs, and realizes Yuuri is somehow already naked. Naked and watching him. “Don’t stop.” He licks his lips at Yuri.

Fuck!

Why doesn’t the underwear melt away? Yuri pushes them down and they bunch up at the  
knees. Yuuri pushes him back and stops his hands and he kisses him. Pushes his tongue in and out of Yuri’s mouth until he whimpers and rust against Yuuri’s leg. It’s like fire. The fire inside a giant star that been exploding for a billion, billion years, burning Yuri up.

Then Yuuri moves. He’s not sure what he is doing, he only hears a rustling, only sees a shadow, and then he feels Yuri’s hand on his hip, squeezing, turning Yuri on to his side. “You wanted more?” His breath is hot, so hot against Yuri’s cock. “This is more.” And then he feels Yuuri’s, brush up against his cheek.

Oh.

++

He should’ve been able to tell Yuuri was drunk. Sober Yuuri communicated with sideways glances and nervous words. Sometimes he would crack a joke, something desperate and self deprecating. But none of that was there. No, Yuuri was flush and smiling and anything but nervous as he leaned back and watched Yuri gulp down the Pinot like grape juice. “Easy, Tiger.”

Definitely not nervous.

He was surprised he didn’t break the stem when he slammed down the glass. “Congratulations I’m liking me.” The wine unwinds him just enough to pretend not to give any fucks, despite the way his stomach flips. “You can drink to that whenever you want, I guess.”

“I’ll drink to you.” He poured out more. “To Yuri.” He said his name. Not Yurio, no. He said _Yuri_. “The Ice Tiger of Russia.”

Well, he could do one better. “To Yuuri.” He held up his glass. “The…. Eros if Japan?” He felt his face turn red and he laughed so he can play it off as a joke. Yuuri watched him with a far away look.

They drank it down like hard liquor. They smiled as the loose, slippery-slide feeling slid over Yuri like silk. Yuuri laughed as Yuri slouched in his seat and sighed.

Yuuri said, “I asked you to dinner because I want to be your friend, Yuri. Do you think we can be friends?”

“I thought we were.” Yuri frowned. “Maybe not best friends, but not strangers.”

“I need a friend, here.” His eyes were dark, and he was looking at Yuri as if… as if… “Someone who understands me.” Oh, god! Yuri’s breath hitched. Did he mean — ? “I want to be your friend.”

No, Yuri was misreading him. It was just the wine. “I want something fried.” Something bad for him and wrong but perfect for soaking up the crazy thoughts swirling around in that near-empty bottle he nudged. “How many have you had?”

“Not enough.” Yuuri waived for the waiter. He ordered for Yuri as if this was a date. “Pork roast and pommes frites for my friend and I.” He didn’t even look at the menu. He just handed both back to the waiter. “And another bottle.”

“Bad boy,” Yuri said it before he could stop the words.

“You have no idea.”

++

Yuri is losing his mind. He groans as Yuuri fucks into his mouth and Yuuri sucks at his cock with a slow, deep suction Yuri can feel in his _toes_. God, Yuuri smacks his ass when he makes that noise. He stops and bites Yuri’s thigh when he makes another. Then chuckles as Yuri moans one more time, when he sucks him again.

God, this is one fucking crazy dream, and - _god damn!_ \- Yuuri is fucking _evil_. He’s holding Yuri’s head in place and he’s thrusting harder into his mouth and he’s sucking harder, even harder, and Yuri knows what it means when people talk about seeing stars.

Oh fuck, oh fuck… Galaxies are colliding. Worlds are collapsing. And Yuuri is destroying the meaning of reality in this dream, with a feeling as strong as a supernova exploding in space.

And then he stops. He pinches the base of Yuri’s cock and pulls Yuri away by the hair. “Not yet.”

“What the fuck!” He tries to thrust. Tries to catch his dick with his mouth but he can’t. He’s too slow. “Come back here!”

Yuuri grabs his chin. He’s already up and he’s somehow on top of Yuri and he’s staring into his eyes. “Do you know what it is to be lonely?” He nods and Yuuri nods back. “All alone, every night, touching yourself, pretending it’s someone else’s hand? Someone else’s body?”

“But you’re not alone. You have — “ He can’t say the name. He won’t.

Yuuri shakes his head. “You and I, the same name. The same lonely feeling. No. I don’t have _him_.”

It’s dream logic. Magical thinking. Something the wine knitted together in his head. But Yuri will take it. He wants to believe it. He lets Yuuri’s fingers push into his mouth. Sucks as Yuuri watches him.

“You and I are the same.” He says it like it is so important to believe him. And he wants to. He wants to, so bad. Because it means he isn’t alone.

Then Yuuri pulls his legs apart. Yuuri cups his ass and grinds against him. “The same,” he keeps chanting it. “You and I, me and you, both the same.” All those times when he caught Yuuri’s eye and thought he was only imagining something desperate and sad, something Yuri felt within himself every time he saw those two, together. He wants to believe he really saw it. But it’s just a dream. Oh, god! It’s just a dream —

“I don’t want to be lonely.” Yuri means it. “I hate it!”

Yuuri bites at his lip. “We will not be!” He snarls when he says it. “Not tonight.”

Yuri sobs. He wishes it was true.

++

The pork was good, but nothing like katsudon. It was in a rich cream sauce, served with asparagus spears and, yes, loads of pomme frites. “Fancy French fries.” Yuri snorted. But he couldn’t finish it. He could barely manage one or two bites.

Not when Yuuri was sucking at the asparagus tips like that. “What’s the matter? Thought you were hungry.”

He was hungry, just not for food. “The sauce is gross.”

“Is it?” He dipped some on his tip and leaned forward, offering it across the table to Yuri. “Maybe you need to try mine?”

He tilted his head and closed his eyes and — oh, fuck! — he could feel it slide over his lower lip. Yuri imagined it was something else as he opened his mouth.

“Don’t be greedy. Just lick.” Yuuri’s voice was soft and deep and dark, like the void of outer space. Yuri couldn’t stop himself, though. He opened his eyes and ate it. Yuuri snorted. “Now who’s a bad boy?”

Yuri swallowed it down with more wine. “What are we doing?” He whispered it.

“What do you want to be doing?” Yuuri whispered back.

++

“I’m dreaming,” Yuri says as he is laid out against the backbone of night and spread apart while Yuuri rubs his finger against him, there. “I wish this was real!” He’s crying as it pushes inside of him. Cries because it is every bit as real and painful as all those times he’s done this to himself, but not nearly as painful as knowing this isn’t real.

Yuuri is a dark shadow, undefinable and somehow so solid. “To hell with dreams!” His finger drives into him, through him, deep inside until Yuuri reaches a place — a place — “Dreams are lies. No more lies.”

He’s suddenly close, as close as Yuri’s next breath as he hovered over him, showing him the light in his eyes, the light of a star, and Yuri catches that light with his hand as he cups Yuuri’s cheek. “I want to believe you.”

Yuri feels as if he’s being slammed through the sky, through the ceiling and down into the floor of his apartment as Yuuri rams his dick into him. “Believe me.” Then he kisses him, moves into him. Deeper than his finger. So deep inside places Yuri didn’t know. “That’s real, Yuri.” He pulls out and it feels like he’s taking Yuri’s soul with him until he slams it back in with a fucking _evil_ twist of the hip. “I’m real.” And he does it again. “I’m right here.” And _again_. He growls into Yuri’s ear: “Deep inside of you.”

Over and over again.

“You always wanted this!” Yuuri mutters against his skin. He thrusts so hard! His tongue in his ear — ! Yuri shivers and shakes and _whines_. “You think I don’t know how you look at me? How you’ve always looked at me?”

_”And you were Viktor’s!”_

_“And you could’ve saved me!”_

Yuri claws at his hair. But Yuuri grabs his hands. He sits up as he thrusts in and Yuri is stretched out, pinned down, and at his mercy.

But, no. _No_. They are at each other’s mercy. Yuri can see it in his eyes. He can feel it in his body. They are the same. _The same_. Yuri wraps his arms around him. Yuri presses his lips against his. Yuri arches his back and nothing is as real as Yuuri coming for him.

++

The taxi felt as if it was floating and the street looked like a river rolling through St. Petersburg. Yuri head bobbed from side to side until it landed somewhere near Yuuri’s ear. He whispers into it. “Hello, there.”

“You going to sleep on me?” Yuuri must’ve taken off his glasses.

Yuri’s hands flopped uselessly on his lap. “I guess.” He wondered if Yuuri would say anything if he put his hand on _his_ lap. “I’m sleeping right now.”

He didn’t have time to keep wondering. Yuuri put his hand on Yuri’s knee, instead. “Oh, yeah?”

He closed his eyes as Yuuris hand went higher. The driver cleared his throat. Oh, god! Yuri couldn’t hold back the groan when Yuuri rubbed gentle circles against his thigh, through the wool of his slacks.

Then Yuuri leaned in close. His breath blasted over Yuri’s cheek. “You sure?” He wasn’t asking if he was asleep.

Yuri nodded.

++

It’s one hell of a morning when you wake up on the floor naked as the fucking day you were born. And it’s even a bigger shitfest when you wake up with a pounding headache so bad that sunshine feels like a hammer to the skull. “Fuck!” Yuri winces as he sits up on his elbows.

He’s covered in dry come and his breath is bad enough to make him gag. Yuri blinks as a dark shadow stands between him and all that disgusting light. “Hey.”

Oh. _Oh_. Everything after the taxicab ride floods back into his mind, it is is like something supernatural. But it happened. It was real. “Yuuri.” Something cool touches his shoulder. It’s water.

“I thought you might need — “ He is hiding in the light. “I don’t know.” He hands him the Advil bottle.

Yuri swallows some tablets. Gulps down the water and hopes he won’t throw it all up. Then he feels the air shift as Yuuri sighs. “What are you thinking?” Yuri asks.

His voice is careful and quiet. “I’m hoping you are good at keeping secrets, if you want to know the truth.”

His head might be pounding but he’s not brain damaged. He knows what happened last night. He remembers everything. _Everything_. “I couldn’t hide mine from you, so what’s he point of hiding at all?”

“Yuri…”

Fuck his headache. Fuck his life. Fuck all the lies and bullshit. Yuri staggers when he gets to his feet. But Yuri is still standing, and he grabs the best thing that’s ever happened to him before he walks away. He grabs Yuuri and he pulls him out of the light and into the darkest corner of the room, of his mind, and traps him up against the wall. “That’s right. I’m _Yuri_. Not Yurio. Not _him_.. And you want me.” He takes off his glasses, so gently now, because Yuuri is shaking and looking away. He frames his face. He repeats the words he heard last night. “You always wanted me. And now that I know, and we both understand ehatbhat means.”

He’s so different when he is sober, so unsure. “But, but — you and I, we can’t — “ Yes, they can. They can do anything. Yuri knows it’s true. They can make galaxies collide.

“Shhh.” Yuri kisses his forehead. “I’m here to save you. You’re not going to be lonely, anymore.”

“Please tell me this isn’t a dream.” His lips tremble.

“This is as real as it gets.” Yuri kisses Yuuri, gently. “As real as you and me.”

And then Yuuri tilts his head back, and shows him the secret light of a far away star as he smiles. “Then show me.”


End file.
